1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, such as a facsimile, connected to an IP (internet protocol) network and configured to conduct communication via the Internet. The invention also relates to a corresponding communication program installed in a computer of the communication apparatus, and a storage medium for communication program and a communication method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, an increased number of communication apparatuses used in corporations and homes have been connected to broad bandwidth networks. For example, a real-time facsimile communication system adapted to IP (internet protocol) networks using packet switching for data transmission has become increasingly popular.
Such IP network systems may configure a single communication network that has both broad and narrow bandwidth capabilities. The narrow bandwidth portion may include an ISDN (integrated services digital network), for example.
In another case, such an IP network system may include an ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) in which the line operates at two different speeds, allowing information to be downloaded more quickly than it is uploaded.
When a large amount of packets are transmitted in such a network, the broad bandwidth line may be able to support transmissions without any problems while transmission problems such as packet loss, packet delay, transmission-impossible may occur in the corresponding narrow bandwidth line.
This scenario leads to potential inefficiencies, particularly when low bandwidth devices are out-of-service while high bandwidth service is available.
Thus, what is desired, as discovered by the present inventors, is a method, apparatus and computer program product that will enable more efficient use of telecommunications services. In particular, what is desired is a method, apparatus and computer program product that will enable IP telephone users to continue to operate despite a disruption of conversations on narrow bandwidth lines.